


Unacceptable Desires

by Morgana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: Thor had learned many things during his time on Midgard. He’d discovered that some things were better on Asgard, some things were better on Midgard, while other things were just... different. And those things that were different? Some of them were very, very different.





	Unacceptable Desires

Thor had learned many things during his time on Midgard. He’d discovered that some things were better on Asgard, some things were better on Midgard, while other things were just... different. And those things that were different? Some of them were very, _very_ different.

Sex was one of those things. Oh, he knew that the Midgardians had their little opinions concerning him when it came to sex, but they were, for the most part, very wrong. They seemed to think that because their Viking culture had told stories of him and his family, that they were relics straight out of that culture, that he lived for pillage and plunder, for rape and conquest, and that he would have no problem ravishing a lover, leaving them bruised and sated by morning.

Thor hadn’t bothered to correct any of the assumptions when he’d come across them on the message boards that Darcy linked him to. He saw no need to attempt to explain that sex was freely indulged in by the Asgardians and that they believed wholeheartedly in seeing to their partner’s pleasure, but that bruises and marks were the signs of an untutored, clumsy, or uncaring lover, and few would take someone who mistreated them so to their bed again. Nor did the Asgardians hold with willful degradation - sex could be sacred, serious, loving, playful, fierce, or simply enjoyable, but the one thing Thor had been taught from the time he was young that it should never be, was cruel. Only a weak or evil person took pleasure in demeaning their lover. It had been a shock to learn that there were those that not only accepted such treatment, but eagerly sought it out.

And it was an even greater shock to find that he had his own unacceptable desires.

It was Stark who’d led him to this discovery. Of all his new brothers in arms, Stark took particular delight in attempting to shock, confound, or startle both Thor and the Captain. And since he knew well that most of his primitive technology was little challenge for Thor, he’d soon decided to try to use their cultural difference to elicit the response he wanted from him. Both Thor and the Captain had been subjected to food of all sorts, to loud and varied music, and finally, over the Captain’s strenuous objections, to a night of titillation under the guise of ‘sex education’.

There were times when being around Stark was heartbreakingly like having Loki back with him, watching elaborate plots put into motion, seeing him scheme to his own ends, and even pretending he didn’t know what the little trickster was up to in order to help him achieve his goals. Although this time Thor at least knew _he_ wasn’t the focus of the plot. No, that honor went to the good Captain. Thor was just a helpful player, someone there to aid in setting up the end result, and he wished both his friends well, as he had no doubt that Stark would see to it that the Captain enjoyed himself.

So when Stark had announced that he, Thor, and the Captain would be having a ‘boys’ night’ that would ‘fill in the gaps in their sex ed’, Thor wasn’t at all surprised that said night consisted of watching others have sex. Or that those others were men, given Stark’s ultimate goal of seducing the Captain. Oh, they started with men and women, then watched women together, and then men together, and with each viewing, Stark shifted a little closer to the Captain on the couch. Thor could hear him talking to the Captain, saw the Captain’s cheeks darkening, but he didn’t care to watch them too closely. Their affair was their own business, and besides, the couples on screen were growing more interesting as the night wore on.

It was the last one that truly caught his attention. They were light and dark, and Thor knew that combination would always draw his eye, although beyond that, they really looked nothing like him and Loki. They were naked from the start, but unlike the first few films, they weren’t immediately sucking or fucking. No, this pair was arguing, and then one threw the other down and brought his hand down on the other’s ass. At first, Thor hadn’t quite understood - in Asgard, spankings were for children, but this was like no spanking he’d ever known. It was slower, harder, and the words that accompanied it...

Slut. Whore. Cocksucker. All of it said with such scorn and derision that Thor’s cheeks had burned to match the Captain’s, but the man being abused had only moaned and begged for more. And as he’d watched, to his eternal shame, Thor had felt his cock harden, for in his mind, he’d heard the words spit out in his brother’s velvet tones of loathing. He watched, his body burning, as the film went on, more and more degradation playing out before his eyes, aching and leaking in his pants with every whisper and groan that drifted out of the screen. It was a relief to find both Stark and the Captain gone when the film ended, for that meant he could hurry to his own quarters, with none to see his obvious need or know of how quickly he came when he tore his pants open and took his rock-hard cock in hand.

Just as there were none to know when he did the same the following night. Or when he had Stark’s computer find more films for him, more pairings that had men engaging in the same depredations as that first night, and every time he watched them, he had the same reaction. Aching need, followed by ecstasy and shame.

It was supposed to have been his secret. His burden to carry alone, and so it would have been had he not come back to his quarters one night to find Loki looking idly through his bedside drawer. “It would appear you’ve been enjoying your time here on Midgard, brother,” Loki commented, and Thor felt a cold sweat break out over the back of his neck. “Such interesting toys you’ve collected.”

“Not much different than those back home,” Thor shot back, keeping his head high. Brazening it out had always been the best strategy where Loki was concerned, particularly if he had a secret to keep. The instant Loki knew there was something to find out, he’d never rest until he uncovered it. “And your own tastes are not exactly uninteresting.”

Loki shrugged. “True.” He tossed the vibrator he’d been fingering back in the drawer. “I confess, however, I remember you as far less adventurous. Has your time on Midgard changed you so much, then?”

Thor wondered if he was just imagining the gleam in Loki’s eyes, the one that used to herald nights full of pleasure for both of them. “And if it has?” he asked. “Would you care, brother? I was given to understand that you no longer cared where my interests lay - or with whom.”

Loki shot to his feet, but stopped just a few feet away from him. “ _You_ were the one who decided to look elsewhere,” he reminded Thor, voice low and venomous. “You left my bed for the Midgardian whore’s, and now you lay here and fuck yourself to thoughts of your new companions!”

“I never slept with Jane,” Thor said quietly. “And it isn’t any of my new friends that occupy my thoughts - or my hands - when I’m alone in here.”

He watched Loki’s eyes heat as his words sank in, but when Thor moved forward and leaned in to kiss him, hungry for the faintly-remembered feel of Loki’s lips against his, Loki stopped him. “My tastes are no longer... acceptable in Asgard,” Loki said in a low voice.

Thor hesitated, then asked quietly, “And what if I had some desires of my own that were less than acceptable as well?”

Loki moved with dizzying speed, driving him back and pinning him to the wall, one hand at his throat while the other slid down to squeeze his crotch. His eyes glittered fever-bright as he spat, “You don’t know what you’re inviting, _brother_. I could tell you I want to degrade you, to use you, break you, own you.” He leaned in, his breath washing hotly over Thor’s face. “I could say I want to turn you into my slut, my whore, my slave, and -”

He broke off, and Thor knew it was because he’d felt the way Thor’s cock had jerked in his hand, his body giving him away as Loki offered up all of Thor’s deepest, darkest desires on a shining platter. Silvertongue, indeed. “Ohhh, so that’s the way of it, is it?” Loki murmured, easing his cruel grip into more of a teasing rub. “You like the idea of being used like that, brother?”

Thor swallowed hard and nodded, then moaned when Loki squeezed him again. “Yes,” he admitted. “It’s - I’ve wanted it for a while now, but I didn’t - it wasn’t something I could just -”

“I know,” Loki said soothingly, flattening his palm over Thor’s dick and rubbing him _just_ hard enough. “Shhh, I know, brother. You don’t have to tell me. It’s all right. I’ll take care of everything my poor. Dear. _Whore_. Of a brother needs.”

Hearing Loki’s rich voice call him that word, say _whore_ and then claim him as brother in the same breath... it was too much. Thor groaned as his orgasm tore through him with a violent wrench, his cock jerking under Loki’s hand with each sweet pulse of pleasure. His trousers were soaked in a matter of seconds, cloth clinging to him while Loki squeezed him again and clucked his tongue.

“Look at you, brother. One touch and you’re coming undone like a needy street whore who hasn’t been serviced properly.” Thor shuddered and tried not to shove up into Loki’s palm to ask for more. “This is why sluts really shouldn’t wear pants,” Loki said almost absently, flexing his hand in a slow caress that made Thor’s head spin. “It just makes more laundry and trouble for you, doesn’t it?”

Thor nodded and forced out a hoarse, “Yes. Loki, please...”

Loki clucked his tongue again and took a step back away from him. “Listen to you. So greedy. You just came and already you’re begging for more.” He looked Thor over, his gaze moving up and down his body almost like a physical touch. “Although I will say, the come-stained, needy slut look becomes you, brother.”

Heat prickled under Thor’s skin, a wave of desire and humiliation mingling deliciously with Loki’s words. “Thank you, Loki.”

“Although I seem to recall saying something about sluts not wearing pants,” Loki said, his voice taking on an almost singsong quality. “Especially greedy ones.”

Thor’s hands were moving to unfasten his jeans before Loki had even finished speaking, and he heard his brother laugh delightedly as he stripped out of his clothes as quickly as he could. “So hungry for it,” Loki purred, taking another few steps back and beckoning Thor to follow. “I’m beginning to think I should make these visits a regular occurrence.”

“Yes,” Thor whispered, stumbling after Loki. “Please.” He’d do anything Loki wanted if he could only have this, have Loki in his bed, touching him and kissing him and not hating him.

Loki hummed faintly and stroked a hand up along the outside of Thor’s thigh. “We’ll see,” he said idly. “For right now, I want you on your hands and knees for me.” His voice turned sharp. “On the bed, slut. Now.”

Thor sucked in a sharp breath and scrambled to obey, arching his back just a bit as he got on all fours, presenting for Loki like a bitch in heat, already too eager to see what came next to care about anything else. He could hear Loki rummage about briefly in the nightstand before a hand smoothed down his back, a tender caress that made him shiver. “Loki...”

“This is the thing so many people don’t understand about whores like you,” Loki said in a low voice, that slow stroke continuing down over Thor’s ass. “You’re so needy that any little touch will make you beg for it. You like to be used, but you’ll spread your legs for anyone who’ll recognize what you really are, won’t you, brother?” One dry finger traced down from the top of his ass to brush over his hole as Loki leaned in and whispered, “Or is it me?”

“You,” Thor said immediately, pressing back against the finger to get more of the little zing of pleasure that its touch brought. “You, Loki. I want -” He licked his lips and ducked his head, taking refuge behind the hair that fell forward to give him the illusion of privacy, of pride. “I want to be _your_ slut,” he confessed.

For a moment, Loki didn’t say anything. Then Thor heard the distant click of a lid being flicked open, a familiar sound that made his whole body tighten with a hot, hungry rush of need. “My slut,” Loki repeated quietly. He pressed his finger against Thor again, then retreated. Thor had to fight not to look over his shoulder to make sure Loki was still there, that he hadn’t simply left him alone, naked and kneeling and aching for more. He bit his lip and did his best to hold still, not to shift or wiggle his hips, but it was hard, so hard to wait...

Two slick fingers pressed inside, long and cool and perfect, and Thor shouted out in both surprise and pleasure. He immediately pushed back against them, earning himself a pleased hum from Loki. “Poor Thor,” he crooned, twisting his fingers as he pulled them almost all the way out and shoved them back in. “Look at you, so needy, open and begging for it, and all you’ve had is your little toys. They aren’t nearly as good as what you’ve _really_ wanted, are they?”

He was shaking his head frantically before Loki was even done asking the question. “They weren’t enough,” he panted, rocking on Loki’s fingers without even really thinking about it. “But they were -”

“They were all you had,” Loki agreed, pressing his fingers against that perfect spot inside Thor. “And you’re such a whore that fucking yourself with it, pretending it could even be close to real... it was still worth it, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Thor gasped, moaning when Loki rewarded him with another stroke. “It - I need - please, Loki, please!”

Loki leaned down to nip the back of his neck. “Shhh,” he murmured. “I know just what you need, my pretty little whore.” Another finger slid inside and Thor groaned. It was good, but it wasn’t what he really wanted, and he knew Loki was aware of that. “Tell me what you think about, brother. When you’re fucking yourself desperately with that toy, what is it you picture in that slutty little head of yours?”

Thor squirmed, then rocked on his fingers. “You,” he panted. “I think - I imagine it’s you inside me. Holding me down and using - using me, calling me - fuck, Loki!” He knew he probably sounded pathetic, whining and pitiful, but he was starting to get desperate. Every twist and press of Loki’s fingers, every filthy word out of his mouth, all of it was pushing him closer and closer to climax, but he wanted Loki inside him for it. He needed to know that it was _real_ , that he wasn’t going to come and discover that this had all been some fevered fantasy, like so many times before. “It’s good, but I need -”

“You need more. This isn’t enough for you, is it, brother dear?” Loki laughed, low and dirty, and the sound sent a shudder ripping through Thor that he knew Loki could feel. “My sweet slut of a brother needs cock, doesn’t he?”

Thor groaned, heat and humiliation rising through him. A twist of Loki’s fingers made it all so much better and worse, and he choked out, “Yes. Gods, Loki, please!”

Loki licked a stripe up the back of his neck. “Mmmm, I like that,” he purred. “You, begging me to fuck you like the hungry cock whore we both know you are.”

The words sent heat flashing through him and Thor whined, high and desperate in the back of his throat. “I need it,” he choked out. “Loki... brother, _please_. Fuck me. I need you inside me, need your cock driving into me, taking me...”

This time it was Loki who groaned like he was being tortured on the rack. He pulled his fingers free, a little too fast, but Thor didn’t care, not when he heard the rustle of clothes and the slick sound of flesh on flesh. Loki was going to fuck him. At last. His legs were nudged apart, then the bed dipped under Loki’s weight and there was a sleek, silken heat pushing against him for a heartbeat before his body gave way and Loki pushed in, steady and hot and hard and so. Fucking. Good.

Thor moaned, digging his fingers into the comforter for something to hang onto, something to ground him and keep him from flying to pieces. “Loki... Fuck me,” he begged, unable to think beyond the need that rose up to ride him hard.

“I could always decide to take my time,” Loki teased, grinding briefly against him before slowly retreating. “Draw it out and see how much you can take...”

As good as that sounded, it wasn’t what he wanted right now. Thor thought he might cry if he had to wait much longer. “I can’t - Loki, please. I need -”

“What do you need, Thor?” And there were those silken tones, egging him on, pushing for more. Always pushing for more, always greedy for everything he could get. Just like Thor, although Thor’s greed was only for Loki.

Heat rose up into his cheeks, a flush of arousal and humiliation both as he panted, “I need you fucking me. Hard. I’m - you were right. I’m a slut and I want - I want you to treat me like one.” The words alone were enough to make his cock jerk - the moan Loki let out in response had Thor pushing back against him. “Please, Loki. I need to be fucked, and I need it to be you.”

“Yesssss, that’s it,” Loki hissed, shoving in hard and fast. “Such a perfect little whore, aren’t you? Say it, Thor. Tell me what you are. Say it!”

“I’m your whore.” He forced the words out past the whimper that filled his throat at just the thought of it, of being his brother’s whore for everyone to see.

“My whore,” Loki repeated, grinding against him on the next thrust. “My sweet, perfect, cock hungry whore.” He leaned down, breathing hotly into Thor’s ear, “It’s such a pity I can’t fuck you right over the throne in front of everyone. I’d love to watch your friends’ faces when they see their great hero whining for his brother’s cock like the gorgeous slut he is.”

Thor shuddered. He was so close, so very close. He arched his back, pushing back against Loki, trying to get him deeper, harder, faster, anything. “You could,” he gasped. “I’d let you.”

Loki nipped his ear. “I know. But there’s something you aren’t considering.” He pulled almost all the way out and Thor let out a sound that was close to a kitten’s mewling cry. “You’re _my_ slut, brother, _my_ whore, and I. Don’t. Share.” He punctuated each of the last words with a hard thrust that reverberated throughout Thor’s entire body.

His brother’s hands tightened on his hips, yanking Thor back into him, and all Thor could hear was the thunder of his own heartbeat in his ears and the grunts that he couldn’t keep back as he tipped over the edge, free-falling until he shattered under his brother’s hands and his brother’s cock and his brother’s - his brother. Always his brother. No matter what, his brother.

Golden sparkles seemed to dance around the edges of his vision as his climax ebbed and he was distantly aware of Loki shoving in once more, of the hot pulse inside him as his brother came, but it was secondary to the words that still rang in his ears. Loki’s slut. Loki’s whore. Thor was Loki’s, all of him in his entirety, claimed to the very marrow of his bones. Loki’s come only sealed the bargain.

As Loki eased free, Thor slowly lay down, turning onto his side. Loki would be leaving soon, he knew that. Thor had to bite his tongue to beg Loki not to go, to stay with him or even take him with him, but he knew those things weren’t possible. Instead, he closed his eyes and held very still, savoring as much of the memory as he could, trying not to think about the coming days, when he would eventually have to leave the bed and shower, wash away the evidence of his brother’s touch, wash away his brother’s come and try to put himself back together in one piece, as if he hadn’t just been remade under Loki’s hands.

He was concentrating on breathing carefully and evenly, on not crying or screaming, when he felt Loki settle in behind him and slide an arm around his waist. “I can’t stay forever,” he said softly, kissing Thor’s shoulder. “Although I’m sure that comes as no surprise.”

Thor swallowed past the lump in his throat and whispered, “Can you stay tonight?”

“Tonight,” Loki promised, and Thor let his brother’s presence lull him into sleep. There would be time later to argue over what this had meant, to pursue Loki and remind him of the words he’d said to Thor, the words that bound them as securely as marriage, in Thor’s mind.

For now, they had all they needed, and that was more than enough.


End file.
